


Cover for "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B" by XistentialAngst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts), [P.H. Craftlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=P.H.+Craftlove).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B" by XistentialAngst and its translation by P.H. Craftlove


End file.
